Understanding Control Point Options
Control point ObjectTemplate.create ControlPoint CP_64p_MS_InsurgentBase ObjectTemplate.activeSafe ControlPoint CP_64p_MS_InsurgentBase ObjectTemplate.modifiedByUser "" ObjectTemplate.setNetworkableInfo ControlPointInfo ObjectTemplate.isNotSaveable 1 ObjectTemplate.hasMobilePhysics 0 ObjectTemplate.hasCollisionPhysics 1 ObjectTemplate.physicsType Mesh rem ------------------------------------- ObjectTemplate.addTemplate flagpole rem ------------------------------------- ObjectTemplate.setControlPointName CP_64p_MS_InsurgentBase ObjectTemplate.radius 5 ObjectTemplate.team 1 ObjectTemplate.controlPointId 107 ObjectTemplate.timeToGetControl 20 ObjectTemplate.timeToLoseControl 20 ObjectTemplate.loseControlWhenEnemyClose 0 ObjectTemplate.unableToChangeTeam 1 ObjectTemplate.MinimapNameOffset 50/-19 ObjectTemplate.hoistMinMax 0.2/0.9 ObjectTemplate.flagTemplateTeam0 flag_neutral ObjectTemplate.flagTemplateTeam1 flag_mec ObjectTemplate.flagTemplateTeam2 flag_us ObjectTemplate.isHemisphere 1 ObjectTemplate.ForSoldierOnly 1 ObjectTemplate.hasGreyCapturingState 1 ObjectTemplate.showOnMinimap 0 ObjectTemplate.isUnstrategicControlPoint 1 ObjectTemplate.hoistFlag 0 ObjectTemplate.areaValueTeam1 100 ObjectTemplate.areaValueTeam2 100 ObjectTemplate.enemyTicketLossWhenCaptured 10 ObjectTemplate.createComponent Nametag ObjectTemplate.Nametag.3dMapIconOffset 0/3/0 ObjectTemplate.Nametag.showItem 1 ObjectTemplate.Nametag.showDistance 1 ObjectTemplate.Nametag.show3dIcon 1 ObjectTemplate.Nametag.selectable 1 ObjectTemplate.radius 5 '- Capture Radius for the flag '''ObjectTemplate.team 1 '- Sets the team number at the start of the round. The default is 0 (unowned) 'ObjectTemplate.controlPointId 107 - ' Sets the Control Point Id number 'ObjectTemplate.timeToGetControl 20 '- Time in seconds to Capture CP control 'ObjectTemplate.timeToLoseControl 20 '- Time in seconds to Lose CP control. Setting this to 9999 is another way to prevent the flag from being captured. 'ObjectTemplate.loseControlWhenEnemyClose 0 '- Can't lose control of a flag as long as one of the team members is in the radius. 'ObjectTemplate.unableToChangeTeam 1 - '''Flag can not be capped '''ObjectTemplate.MinimapNameOffset 50/-19 '- This is used to adjust the how the names appear on the mini-map. They could be too close to the edge of the map, or too close to another CP. '''ObjectTemplate.hoistMinMax 0.2/0.9 - '''This is the standard flag hoist min and max heights respecitively. Using the same number for both values would keep the flag from moving and set to a specific height (0.9/0.9). ''ObjectTemplate.isHemisphere 1'' is used to prevent bots from being able to cap the flag through the floor from the level below. 'ObjectTemplate.ForSoldierOnly 1 '- The CP can not be capped by vehicles, as in you have to be out of the vehicle? 'ObjectTemplate.hasGreyCapturingState 1 '- When not using the waving flag code, useful to have the flag turn neutral when taking control? 'ObjectTemplate.isUnstrategicControlPoint 1 - ' Flag has no strategic value. Not sure of exactly why this is needed, but it is normally used along with ObjectTemplate.unableToChangeTeam 1. 'ObjectTemplate.hoistFlag 0 - ' Flag does not move up or down. '''ObjectTemplate.areaValueTeam1 100 - '''Value of a CP to team 1. When 100 or more points a totaled of all owned CPs, the other team loses points. ' '''ObjectTemplate.areaValueTeam2 100 - '''Value of a CP to team 2. When 100 or more points a totaled of all owned CPs, the other team loses points.' ' '''ObjectTemplate.enemyTicketLossWhenCaptured 10 - '''Sets a specific ticket loss when captured by the other team. '''ObjectTemplate.showOnMinimap 0' statement hides the CPs on the minimap but it still shows in the 3d map (the floating icons in the game area) Regular Waving flags code: ObjectTemplate.flagTemplateTeam0 flag_neutral ObjectTemplate.flagTemplateTeam1 flag_mec ObjectTemplate.flagTemplateTeam2 flag_us Each flag is set for the team number, with 0 being neutral (un-owned) Flag Hanging Down (Iron Gator) If the waving flag code above is removed, the flag hangs down and don't wave without or without a flagpole. This is preferred inside buildings or ships, below deck. To get the flag to hang at the ceiling and not move with a flagpole by setting the HoistMinMAX to one number like 0.9/0.9 or 0.6/0.6. ObjectTemplate.isHemisphere 1 ''is also used. '''Flag Pole' ObjectTemplate.addTemplate flagpole In MP on Iron Gator (Special Forces), the flagpole code is removed, but needs to be left in for SP/COOP since without the flagpole, the capture radius will be from the top of the flag instead of the base of the flagpole, which may extend the cap radius through the ceiling into the floor above. The flagpoles are also commonly removed when you don't want to see the flag, such as for bases that can't be captured or on space or air maps where you don't want to see a flagpole hanging in the air. Un-Captureable Control Points All these are commonly used to make sure that the CP can not be captured. ObjectTemplate.timeToGetControl 9999 ObjectTemplate.timeToLoseControl 9999 ObjectTemplate.loseControlWhenEnemyClose 0 ObjectTemplate.unableToChangeTeam 1 ObjectTemplate.isUnstrategicControlPoint 1 Nametag The Nametag component is rarely used, but allows changing some nametag options for how the flags show up in game. ObjectTemplate.createComponent Nametag 'ObjectTemplate.Nametag.3dMapIconOffset 0/3/0 - '''Used to offset where the CP icon displays in game. '''ObjectTemplate.Nametag.showItem 1 - '''0 May turn the item off ingame '''ObjectTemplate.Nametag.showDistance 1 -' 0 Should turn off the distance display 'ObjectTemplate.Nametag.show3dIcon 1 '- 0 should prevent the CP icon from being displayed '''ObjectTemplate.Nametag.selectable 1 - '''0 appears to make the CP unselectable to spawn.